Bloodmoon
by tableflip24
Summary: Started off as a dream... I made this story on wattpad and wanted to transfer it over into the OUAT universe. All mistakes are mine...please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Regina's p.o.v

Many years ago there were packs of wolves that went by the moons, who ruled this land and many others. Seemingly able to walk as people, yet still being rendered to the moon clan the were born under each time it came around.

Three main groups made up the moons blood, black, and blue. Since then others have broken off and created their own with the rising number in wolfs. Today many descendants bloodlines have been 'muddied.' So only a few can be really traced back to the originals, but that is not true for Bloodmoons. The moon clans and factions were and still are the most powerful shifters out there even the most powerful creatures. They spent generations focused on power, even though they were wolves in a world filled with many more kinds of species. Because of jealousy over a mate, a war began between the moons resulting in regions being divided. These borders created by the war are long gone now, but still today hatred can still burn over the topic. But before there were the big three there were just three sons of a chief.

Chief Quillinote(quil-i-note-eh) and wife Kovea(cove-eh-a) were the last two rulers of the wold tribe until it was dived into three. From oldest to youngest it was Eagle's Heart, Sharp Arrow, and Sorrow's Cry. When it was noted that the three had found their true mated partners it was time to choose the next chief. It would traditionally go to the eldest child no matter the gender or gender less. But Eagle's Heart expressed how unfair it would be to his father if only one was chosen. Foreseeing this problem the chief decided on his own what should be done. But before the official ceremony could be done they were attacked. At the meeting of the lands many tribes, a stranger by the name of Duke Renner ambushed them. Coming with a deep personal vendetta against the wolf clan, he struck the Cheif Quillinote in the chest with an arrow. It is rumored that Renner was so powerful and filled with hate for wolves, the arrow bolted the chief to the throne forever leaving a mark where the arrow stuck. He then turned on Kovea cutting her down in one swift slash. He then left the chief gasping swearing his revenge on his family. Duke left everyone else alive as a warning with a few injured in the struggle. As it is told from generations the chief used his last moments to name each tribe for each of his sons. Eagle's Heart was given Bluemoon, Sharp Arrow Blackmoon, and Sorrow's Cry Bloodmoon. The meeting grounds were occasionally still used for the moon tribes to meet the others, but the two chairs that no one ever sat in was the now called king and queen's thrones. They remain untouched even to this day by nature itself...

I closed the history book and threw it on the desk groaning. I jump slightly as I felt a pair of arms around me "Did I wake you?" I turned to Maleficent "no it's fine just come back to bed, you've done enough studying baby." I looked at the clock and noticed it was 1:00 a.m."alright I'm coming," we walk back to bed and snuggle close to each other before I fall asleep. I fucking hate history.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina'sp.o.v

I toss and turn as their history plays out in person. SCREAMS fill the air as many creatures large and small are tortured and slaughtered within the walls of the bloodmoons. I could feel the heat of the sun beaming down on my face, the smell of blood in the air. The sadness seeping into my skin "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?" I screamed to no one in particular a man in a bloody crown smiled at me, his crazed smile burned into my head. "It is my law boy" I heard a sudden snap before my limbs where pulled at all sides. I screamed feeling the pain shoot everywhere, as an ax came down I saw a woman running for me. "I CURSE THE BLOODACH-!" I sit up immediately breathing hard, I wiped the sweat of my face as I stood up. Once I put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt I walk out the dorm room, but it starts feels like the walls are closing in on me. I run as fast as I can until I reach outside, I look up at the sky and yell "WHY AM I CURSED TO SEE THEM?!" This isn't the first time this has happened, ever since I was moved into this school things about this land...their past would flash before my eyes. My friends and I have been here since we were little, yet every time someone mention my last name everyone cringes. Whether out of fear or anger I never can tell anymore, most eventually draw back away from me. My appearance seems to not help my ancestral case either having been born with long midnight black hair, dark black eyes signifying the yin to my brothers yang a white dot accompanies the darkness. But the pièce de résistance is my so called 'mark of the devil' it started of small when I was born but eventually grew to my upper arm. I know it will only get bigger as I get older...less in control.

As far as I know many are too afraid to pay that much attention to it even Maleficent. Just like the ancestors before me I turn into a wolf, adding salt to the wound on the nights of the blood moon I turn into a gigantic lycanthrope and I can't control it ether. Funny though I can't remember a time when my brother even turned into a wolf at all. I sigh shaking my head I get up and walk back inside only to look at the clock and realize it's 4:00 "SHIT I only have one hour left off sleep!" I begin briskly walking back to my dorm, when I start to feel a prickly feeling on my neck. Looking around and seeing no one I grow irritated "show yourself only a cowered hides!"A raspy laugh was my answer, a man appeared out of nowhere. What I saw I wish I could've unseen, this man...thing looked as if he had been forcibly stretched high to the sky. Where his limbs met his body they were bloody some even looked like they would fall off with a small gust of wind. His eyes if I should dare call them that were dark holes, he was as pale as a ghost even though I could tell his skin once held a rich pigment. "So you're the last bloodmoon" he laughed coldly, "then you should know who I am." I shook my head "I refuse to be judged about what they have done in the past...but yes I am one of the last." A trail of blood ran down his face from the dark holes in his head. "YOU'RE THE REASON I'M LIKE THIS!" I stepped further away from him, he started to advance demanding that I did that to him. I decided to turn and run fearing what would happen if I stayed, but I could still hear him scream. "YOU DID THIS TO ME! REMEMBER WHAT YOU'VE DONE REGI!" I ran to my room breathing hard still reeling from what happened I was in a state of shock. "Gina...Gina...REGINA!" I snapped out of it realizing Mal was in front of me yelling my name. "Baby what's wrong you were starting to scare me." I tried to act like I was fine "I'm s..sorry baby I'm fine," I gave her a fake smile. Apparently her observation skills were lacking, or she didn't care because she didn't even blink and eye. "Alright come on it's time to get ready for school." I roll my eyes of course that's all you care about not that I ran in here like a bat outta hell. I love her I really do but as of late she only seems to care for her lovely reputation. I'm using lovely lightly, she's known as the school slut right now but I know a different side to her. Even if that side could be irritating to me at times, but that was the side of her I fell for. And for someone who never felt wanted I clung to this so called relationship because without it I would break...


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's p.o.v

As Mal and I get dressed, in the middle of putting my shirt on I felt her eyes on me. I turned around ready to question her stare until she groaned. "Baby you look so fucking hot" I grinned even though that is the height of her complements for me. But instead of fighting like always I walked over to her and kissed her, which quickly turned into to a make out session and it was getting heated. Suddenly our dorm room door burst opened and in came my best friend Hopper for as long as I've known him he's been the one to have my back mostly when I was getting bullied before. I jumped away from her right when he came around the door "hey Regina, hey sexy" I growled low Mal and I have been secretly dating for almost 2 years. And yet she refuses to allow me to tell him about us, she wants it to stay a secret because of what people might say. But I'm pretty sure Hopper has to have picked up on it by now.

She giggles and blushes I roll my eyes getting up and grabbing my stuff leaving so that I don't blow up. I'm almost to my class when I hear Hopper running up to me, "hey why'd you leave back there?" I turn to look at his stitched up face he's like a zombie, too easy to rip if you ask me. Maleficent is kind of like him in a way except he was pieced together from different boys, while she was once human. "You were blatantly flirting with her in front of me you know how much I like her!" I reach class ignoring him completely, without turning to him I coldly state my thoughts "go away Hopper." Once I'm inside I know the day is going to be boring. Turns out I am wrong. While barely listening to the teacher giving a lecture on the past recorded moons, I feel that prickly feeling again. I look around and spot him "miss Bloodmoon would you like to read the history of Theo Valdez" I turn around quickly and say"fine."

Theo Valdez having been recorder as one of the last pure humans left on earth at the time when many hid. Had managed to meet Regi(Ray-gee) a moon whose bloodline was shrouded in mystery of origin but assumed to later be of the Bloodmoons, their meeting would soon be his demise. Regi's father King Mills, had detest the humans that were left because they didn't have to bend to the will of the moon. When he seen his daughter in love with Theo he became in raged. Upon finding out that she was pregnant by Theo the king had both of them killed, her hanged and beheaded for good measure but only after she gave birth to the baby. As for Theo he escaping without knowledge of her death, only returning years later to the event of the great slaughter. Upon arrival he was captured and told that Regi had left him for another, and that she wanted him dead. So the king had him stretched, even so Valdez still declared his undying love for her. The king hated this and had Theo's eyes cut out, and had the horses pull him further apart. The nobles all around watching chanted lies of hearing that she had a boy with the other man and that her last name was now Bloodmoon, he died cursing the bloodline of his own son who was told to watch. I looked up and the teacher showed us a painting of them, I looked similar to her her but it was him I was focused on...It was him he is Theo. He must believe I'm her a tear slid down my cheek onto my paper the more I starred at the painting. "Miss Bloodmoon are you alright?" I jump slightly and wipe my face but there was blood on my hand. I stand up pushing the chair into the desk behind me, I realized everyone was starring at me. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Without asking to be excused I run out, I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror Theo appeared next to me looking as shocked as he could "you cry blood like me." "What is this? What did you do to me?!"

Then 2 voices rang out in perfect unison answering "that's because you are apart of our family." Theo and I both turn to see Regi with a young man holding hands. Theo had started to get angry, shaking slightly at seeing them hold hands. The young man stepped forward "father it is me your son" I could see the resemblance, but something was off. "Too young for death you look like you could've just started a family." She spoke at this moment "this is our son Creed my father sent him out to war to die because he could see us in the boy." Theo reverted back too normal once all this new information settled. Regi and Creed spoke in perfect unison once again, "you have many things to catch up on and thank you Regina" then they vanished. I stand there in confusion "that didn't explain the blood tears, but thaaanks." I roll my eyes and wash my face. I come out the bathroom and realize I had been in there for the rest of class I groaned and looked at the sealing. Once I get back to my class room I see it's empty but that painting is still posted up. I go to grab my backpack when my teacher startles me "I'm guessing you saw Theo." "How did you kn-" "we shed the blood tears of warriors passed Theo's family motto" she said cutting me off. I giver her a small smile then walk out to the lunch room. This day can't get any more weird than that.


End file.
